Firearm users utilize a variety of accessories that are mountable to the firearm, including flashlights, otherwise known as tactical lights. Tactical lights are used to assist the user in identifying a target in low-light conditions. Tactical lights may also be flashed in the target's eyes to temporarily blind or disorient the target. Other accessories may include lasers (used for aiming) and cameras.
There are several known accessory mounting mechanisms. For example, the Scout Mount by Vltor utilizes a pivoting rail clamp with ring. The ring fits around the body of a light. The bottom of the ring contains a clamp that is designed to attach to a rail, such as a Picatinny rail. When the user mounts the clamp to the rail, the user applies force to the clamp against the rail and tightens the clamp. When the clamp cannot be tightened any further, the clamp pivots. The remaining force is applied to the clamping of the ring around the body of the light to ensure the light is securely coupled to the rail.
Another mechanism by Vltor, the Offset Scout Mount (U.S. Pat. No. 8,312,668, issued Nov. 20, 2012 to Eric Stephen Kincel), is ambidextrous and utilizes a throw lever and thumb knobs. Instead of being directly mounted over the rail, this mount is offset and allows the user to apply force equally to the rail and to the accessory during the mounting process.
The Adjustable Scout Mount, also by Vltor (U.S. Pat. No. 8,490,316, issued Jul. 23, 2013 to Eric Stephen Kincel et al.) utilizes a clamp, and further includes a single wedge and bracket. The user forces the wedge up a ramp on the clamp and secures the clamp by compressing the rail between a bracket.
The above-described mechanisms, incorporated herein by reference, allow the attachment and removal of accessories, such as flashlights, to the rail. However, the process of mounting the accessory to the rail is time-consuming and not user-friendly. This is especially detrimental under conditions where ease of use and speed are essential, such as when the user is actively engaged in combat, self-defense, or law enforcement activities.
The present invention is aimed at one or more of the problems identified above.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the drawings.